Sugar Rush
by Tay.Babyy
Summary: 4 best friends have fallen for each other. Will everything go as planned? or will people get in their way of love? Troyella, Chaylor. Musical
1. Sugar Rush

**This story is just on songs. Some may be interesting. This is my first musical.**

**Just so you know this is how you will know how is singing.**

**Bold-Gabriella**

_Italics-Troy_

**Bold underline- Taylor**

_Italics and underline- Chad_

–

Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Taylor McKessie and Chad Danforth are all best friends. They knew each other since they were in dipers. Troy has had a crush on Gabriella since 2nd grade and Gabriella has had a crush in Troy since 2nd grade also. Taylor had had a crush on Chad since 1st grade and Chad has had a crush on Taylor since then too. None of them will admit their feelings for each other. Right now its the day before the first day of school. They are going to be Juniors in high school. Gabriella is picking out her outfit for school. She then looks at a picture of her and Troy when they were younger. Troy was telling her a secret. It looked so cute.

"Why can't I just tell you how I feel?" she asked herself. Gabriella jumps on her bed.

**I get a high whenever you're around  
Sweeping from my head to my toes  
I gotta get my feet back on the ground **

Gabriella jumps off her bed.****

Cuz you make me go out of my way  
Crossing the line making me say what I have in mind

**You make me so excited  
And I don't wanna fight it  
I start to blush  
You are my Sugar Rush  
Ain't nothing better baby  
Is it for real or maybe?  
I start to blush  
You are my Sugar Rush**

Troy was sitting on his bed looking at a picture of him and Gabriella. He was pushing her on the swings. He thought back to that day. _'She looked to sexy.'_ he thought to himself. He knew he wanted to tell her how he felt but he was scared of what she might do or say.

_I got a sweet tooth and a taste for you  
It might me too obvious but  
I can't help my self from what I do _

Gabriella went to her balcony.

**Cuz you make me go out of my way  
Crossing the line  
Making me say what I have in mind**

**You make me so excited  
And I don't wanna fight it  
I start to blush  
You are my Sugar Rush  
Ain't nothing better baby  
Is it for real or maybe?  
I start to blush  
You are my Sugar Rush**

Gabriella closed her balcony doors and went to get ready for bed.****

Baby you're my Sugar Rush  
I get weak and talk too much  
You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted  
Baby you're my Sugar Rush  
I get weak and talk too much

Cuz you make me go out of my way  
Crossing the line  
Making my say what I have in mind

You make me so excited  
And I don't wanna fight it  
I start to blush  
You are my Sugar Rush  
Ain't nothing better baby  
Is it for real or maybe?  
I start to blush  
You are my Sugar Rush

Baby you're my Sugar Rush  
I get weak and talk too much  
You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted

Baby you're my Sugar Rush  
I get weak and talk too much  
You are my Sugar Rush

Troy and Gabriella went to sleep thinking of each other.

------------------------

The next day at school Troy was looking for Gabriella.

"Hey Troy." Chad said.

"Sup Chad. You seen Gabs?" asked Troy.

"Yea. She's by her locker." said Chad. Troy walked over to Gabriella.

"Hey there." he said in her ear. Gabriella's heart melted into a puddle.

"Hi Troy." she said.

"So whats up? How was your summer?" he asked.

"Are you seriously asking me about my summer Troy. We spent the whole summer together." she giggled.

"Yea I know. Stupid me." Troy chuckled.

"Hey guys." Taylor asked.

"Hey Tay." they both said. Gabriella hugged Taylor and then she let go. Troy hugged her next.

"So how was you guys summer?" she asked.

"Great." said Gabriella. "What about yours?"

"Spending the whole entire summer with family in Florida is not so exciting. I'm glad to be back at school." Taylor said. Just then the bell rang.

Everyone went to their homeroom to find out what they have. Troy and Gabriella have found out that they have all their classes together along with Taylor and Chad. Gabriella has been thinking of Troy all day.

"Need a ride home, Ms. Montez?" Troy asked later on that day when he saw Gabriella.

"Sure. Thanks Troy." she said.

"That's what friends are for." Troy said.

"Yea. Friends." she said in a disappointed way.

–

**Like it? Review plz.**

**There will be more.**


	2. Gotta Find You Right Here Right Now

**Hope yu like.**

**Just so you know this is how you will know how is singing.**

**Bold-Gabriella**

_Italics-Troy_

Underline- Taylor

_Italics and underline- Chad_

_**Bold Italics-Troy and Gabriella**_

_Italics Underline-Chad and Taylor_

_**Bold Italics Underline-All.**_

–

They sat in the car in silence. The drive home was a drag.

"Sooooooo..." Troy started.

"Sooo..." Gabriella repeated.

"Anything happen to you today?" he asked.

"No." she replied.

"Are you in a rush to go home?" he asked her.

"No. Why?" she asked.

"You'll see." Troy said. He drove down to the lake. Once he parked the car, they both got out and went down to the dock.

"It's beautiful." she said as she admired the setting.

"Yea." he said. "I'll be right back." he said. He got up and went back to the truck. When he came back he was holding a guitar. He sat down next to Gabriella.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Shh. Just listen." he said. He started to play.

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
What it means to know just who I am  
I think I finally found a better place to start  
No one ever seems to understand  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?_

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that im singing  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah  
Yeah

Troy looked into Gabriella's eyes. She looked back.__

You're the remedy im searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?

Gabriella smiled at him.__

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that im singing  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you

Been feeling lost  
Can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Next to you, you next to me  
Oh  
I need to find you  
Yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that im singing  
I need to find you (need to find you)  
Gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you (I gotta find you)

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that im singing  
I need to find you (need to find you)  
Gotta find you (gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
Yeah  
Gotta find you

"Wow Troy. That was amazing." she said to him.

"Thanks. I wrote that for the girl that I'm in love with." he replied.

"Oh. I'm sure she'll love it. I know I did." she said with a little disappointment in her voice. She looked out at the lake

"Yea. She's awesome, beautiful, sweet, and loving. She's also sitting next to me." he said. Gabriella looked at Troy. "I'm in love with you Gabriella."

Gabriella smiled at him. "I'm in love with you too, Troy."

"Really?" he said in a surprising voice.

"Yea." she said.

"Well then let me ask you this. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yes Troy. I would love to be your girlfriend." she said. Troy had put the guitar down and pulled her close to him.

"Finally I get to do this." he said. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was full of passion and lust. Troy ran his tongue on her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Gabriella opened her mouth and Troy explored her mouth with his tongue. After a few minutes of a heated make-out session they both pulled away. They looked out at the lake.

_  
__Hmm, yea  
Hey yea_

Can you imagine?  
What would happen?  
If we could have any dream  
Id wish this moment  
Was ours to own it  
And that it would never leave  
Then I would thank that star  
That made our wish come true **(come true)** _oh yeah  
Cause he knows that where you are  
Is where I should be too _

Troy looks down at Gabriella and she looks up at him.

_Right here, right now  
I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view  
Cause you mean everything_

Right here, I'll promise you somehow  
That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be **(to be)**_  
But right now __there's __**you and me**_

Gabriella got up. Troy followed what she was doing. She started walking around.__

**If this was forever what could be better?  
We already proved it was  
But in 2,123 hours will **_**blend in the universe**_**  
Gonna make everything **_  
_**In our whole world change** _(it's our change, yeah)  
_**And you know that where we are  
Will never **_**be the same**_ **oh no **

She turned around and Troy was right behind her. She started walking backwards.

_**Right here, right now  
**_**I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view  
Cause you mean everything**__

_**Right here,**_ **I promise you somehow  
That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be **_(to be)_**  
But **_**right now there's you and me**___

**Oh we know its coming  
And it's coming fast**_  
(As long when there's you and me) _**(Oh yeah)**_  
__So let's make the second last,_ _**make it last!**___

Right here, **oh right now**_  
Yeah, I'm looking at you _**and my heart loves the view**_  
Cause you mean every__**thing **_

_**Right here, I promise you somehow  
**__That tomorrow can wait_ **for some other day to be **_(to be)__**  
**__But right now there's you and me__**  
**__(you and me)__****_

**Ohh you and me**

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck. Troy put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer, making his forehead touch hers._****_

_But right now __**there's you and… me!**_

It started raining. Troy picked up his guitar and ran with Gabriella to his car. Troy drove her home.

"Thanks for taking me down to the lake Troy." she said.

"Anything for you." he said. Troy pulled up into Gabriella's driveway.

–

**review plz. The next one will probably on Chaylor.**


	3. I Wanna Be

**I think this story is gonna become like the next big thing to my writing skills. Hahaha! Anywho hope yu guys like this one.**

**Bold-Gabriella**

_Italics-Troy_

Regular- Taylor

_Italics and underline- Chad_

_**Bold Italics-Troy and Gabriella**_

_**Bold Italics Underline-All.**_

**Last Chapter:**

_**It started raining. Troy picked up his guitar and ran with Gabriella to his car. Troy drove her home.**_

"_**Thanks for taking me down to the lake Troy." she said.**_

"_**Anything for you." he said. Troy pulled up into Gabriella's driveway**__._

**This Chapter:**

**..The Next Day..**

Gabriella was at her locker. Taylor came up to her.

"Hey girly." she says.

"Hey Tay. Haha! That rhymes." Gabriella says and starts laughing.

"Wow Gabs. You are something else." Taylor says.

"I know." Gabriella says. Troy comes over with Chad.

"Hello Ladies." Chad said.

"Hey Chad, Troy." the girls say.

"Hey." says Troy. Troy then wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"Wait! You guys are an item?" Chad says. Gabriella smiles up at Troy.

"Yea." Gabriella said.

"Finally!" Everyone in the hallway said. Gabriella and Troy looked at them and laughed.

"Hoops. Let's talk." Chad said and pulled Troy around the corner.

"Yes Chad?" Troy said.

"Listen, You make her cry or you cause her pain and you deal with me. Got it?" Chad said sternly.

"Chad, buddy, We have been best friends since diapers. Don't you think I know that?" Troy said with a chuckle.

"I guess." Chad said. Chad stared off in space.

"So you like Tay?" Troy asked with a smirk.

"How'd you know?" Chad said.

"Dude, we have been best friends since diapers. I can read you like a book." Troy said.

"I was planning on asking her to be my girlfriend." Chad admitted. "How'd you get Gabs?"

"With these hands. I can get anything." Troy told Chad with a smirk.

"Eww. Dude. Gross." Chad said as he made a disgusting face.

"I'm just kidding. I played her a song. All you gotta do is serenade her." Troy told Chad.

"Hmm, good idea Captain." Chad said as he patted Troy on the back. They went back to the girls who were talking about something but automatically stopped when they saw the guys coming.

"Why did you girls stop talking?" Troy asked.

"No reason." the said simultaneously.

"There is a reason. You two just do-" Chad said but was interrupted by Taylor.

"Well would you look at the time. We have to go. Bye." she said and her and Gabriella linked arms and practically ran down the hall to homeroom.

"But the bell-" Troy said but was interrupted by the bell ringing.

"Come on Troy." Chad said.

**..In Homeroom..**

"Here are the announcements for today: The talent show is coming up in a week. And thats it. You may talk amongst yourselves." Ms. Darbus said.

"So do you really think he likes me?" Taylor asked Gabriella.

"Of course." Gabriella said with a smile. "So are you gonna sign up for the talent show?" Gabriella asked.

"I dunno." Taylor said.

"OMG! We can do a dance." Gabriella said.

"Yea. Maybe." Taylor said. They squealed. Troy and Chad went over to them.

"Whats with all the squealing?"Chad asked.

"Nothing." Gabriella said.

"Hmm." Troy said as he looked at Gabriella.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." Troy said and nudged Chad.

"Hmm." Chad said and looked at Taylor.

"What?" Taylor said.

"Nothing." Chad said. "Anyway, uh, Tay meet me in the gym at free period." Chad said and walked away.

"Bu-" Taylor said but was interrupted by the bell. Everyone rushed out and went to their lockers.

**..Free Period..**

"See ya later Tay." Gabriella said as she walked away with Troy.

"Yea." She said and headed for the gym. When she got there she say Chad with a guitar.

"Chad whats are you--" Taylor said when she reached him and sat next to him.

"Shh.." Chad said.

_[Sigh] Look. I know we've been friends for a while now.  
But, I just feel like I can confess to you.  
It's gonna be hard but.  
Alright here it goes..._

_Imagine that the pillow that you cried on was my chest,  
and the tissue that you wiped your face with was my hand.  
Girl, imagine: if you needed advise about some other guy, I'm the one that comes to mind.  
Not tryna hear you tell nobody that I'm just a friend,  
just trying to make sure I'm that body that you call your man,  
and anytime you need a shoulder -- it's yours, night or day,  
but what I'm tryna say is, I wanna be... _

_The last number you call late at night (said I wanna be),  
The first one that you dial when you open your eyes.  
Wanna be the one you run to,  
wanna be the one that ain't gonna hurt you,  
I wanna be yeah, I wanna be yeah..  
Be the man making your girl jealous,  
be the guy shuttin' down all the fellas..  
whatever you need, girl, it's all on me:  
soldier, your friend or your lover, girl,  
I wanna be..._

_Would it be cool?  
Would you mind if I called you my boo,  
what if the next whip you was pushin' was the one I bought for you?  
Can I be the one that meets your pops and take your mama shoppin', be the only one they like?  
Have you thought about it -- wait -- really thought about it?  
Maybe you should take some time  
call your girls and talk about it, yeah.  
'cause I done already made up my mind,  
don't need no more time to know if I wanna be with you,  
I wanna be... _

_The last number you call late at night (said I wanna be),  
The first one that you dial when you open your eyes.  
Wanna be the one you run to,  
wanna be the one that ain't gonna hurt you,  
I wanna be yeah, I wanna be yeah..  
Be the man making your girl jealous,  
be the guy shuttin' down all the fellas..  
whatever you need, girl, it's all on me:  
soldier, your friend or your lover, girl,  
I wanna be... _

_Put me on your screen saver, all over your myspace and make me one of your top favorites,  
that's where I wanna be...  
The one you cryin' for (stand up for and fightin' for)  
wanna be your good, bad, love, hate girl.._

_Cross my heart hoped to die, on everything that's good,  
I'm gonna do you right, show you right, get this understood. _

_Cross my heart hoped to die, on everything that's good,  
I'm gonna do you right, show you right, get this understood. _

_The last number you call late at night (said I wanna be),  
The first one that you dial when you open your eyes.  
Wanna be the one you run to,  
wanna be the one that ain't gonna hurt you,  
I wanna be yeah, I wanna be yeah..  
Be the man making your girl jealous,  
be the guy shuttin' down all the fellas..  
whatever you need, girl, it's all on me:  
soldier, your friend or your lover, girl,  
I wanna be..._

_Girl I wanna be, I wanna be.... [sigh]  
I wanna be, I wanna be...  
_  
"Chad, Wow." Taylor said.

"Taylor, will you be my girlfriend?" Chad asked.

"Yes. Yes. A hundred times yes." Taylor said and kissed Chad on the lips.

"Alriiiight. Score 1 for the Chad." Chad said praising himself.

"Doofus." Taylor said.

–

Gabriella sat on her bed later that day. School was hectic. She couldn't find Taylor anywhere at school. When she did the bell would ring. She wanted to know what Chad told her or did to her for that matter. Just then her cell phone rang.

"Hello? Taylor?" she said into her phone.

"No its just Troy." came the response.

"Oh." she said with disappointment in her voice.

"Your not glad I called?" Troy joked in an offending way.

"No its not that its just I really need to talk to Tay." Gabriella said.

"About what?" Troy asked.

"Did you see Chad today?" She asked.

"Not after free period." Troy said. "Why?"

"Are you that clueless?" she asked.

"Huh? oh...OH! I forgot about that. Hehe. He probably asked her to be his girlfriend." Troy said.

"AHHHHHH!" Gabriella screamed into the phone.

"Ow Ella. That hurt." Troy said.

"Sorry, babe." she muttered into the phone. "Do you really think he asked her?"

"Well he told me he was going to." confessed Troy.

"This is totally awesome." Gabriella said.

"Yea I guess." Troy said. "You wanna go out later? Maybe see a movie?"

"Sure. Oooh, can we see Twilight?**(a/n: the movie was amazing..)**" Gabriella asked.

"Sure. Pick you up around 7 ok?" Troy said.

"Sure. Bye babe. Love you." She said.

"Bye, love you too." Troy said. They both hung up. Gabriella's phone rang again.

"Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Hey Gabs." came the response. Gabriella's eyes widen.

–

**oooh who's the mystery person? Wanna find out. You gotta wait till next chapter.**


End file.
